harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger) (born September 19, 1979)http://www.mugglenet.com/jkrcom/birthdayarchive.shtml is a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts and a very close friend of both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, whom she would later marry. Description Hermione Granger is a Muggle Born (She is magical but neither of her parents are). She was born to two dentists, but this did not stop her from becoming the brightest student at Hogwarts. She is highly intelligent and unlike most wizards who depend on their magical ability she uses logic, though because of this she adopts a know-it-all personality and leading her to act bossy around those not as fast as her. Hermione enjoys her classes and studies hard to maintain her status as the smartest person at Hogwarts, and takes homework, classes and school rules very seriously though over the years her uptight attitude towards them has died down. During her first year at Hogwarts in 1991, she used her knowledge as a sort of shield to mask some of her own insecurities which led her to be disliked by many of her fellow classmates. When she made friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter she became more open then bottled inside her own mind. Despite Hermione's persona, she was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw which would have been the more obvious choice for her. She has shown many signs of loyalty and bravery over her years at Hogwarts though which suits her for the house of Gryffindor. Hermione has a developing social conscience that probably began because of she herself being victim of hate crime due to the fact she is a Muggle Born. She works tirelessly for the underdog. Some examples are buying Crookshanks after learning no one wanted him, continuously helping Neville Longbottom out of difficult situations, preparing a defense for Buckbeak to save him from being executed and creating S.P.E.W., an organisation dedicated to freeing House Elf's from slavery. She could be relentless in her goals, never wanting to give up and always determined though this usually irritates others and causes her to believe that her stance is the correct one no matter what. Her personality has also put her at odds with her two friends Harry and Ron who are generally more risk taking than she though she has been known to surprise people for going against the rules and being rebellious, especially in her 5th Year at Hogwarts. Hermione has brown eyes, big bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth though she had them shrunken in her 4th Year for the Yule Ball to normal size though her dentist parents wanted her to try braces instead. She has been ridiculed on many occasions for her appearance by the school (mostly by students) but also by others, such as Severus Snape who said he 'noticed no difference' in Hermione when her teeth was charmed to grow past her collar, and also by Rita Skeeter who wrote in an article she was 'plain but ambitious'. Her wand is made of Vinewood and it's core is Dragon Heartstring, one of the three main cores Ollivander uses. Hermione has a friendship with Harry and he is noticeably her most reliable friend, and they are unfailingly loyal to one another. Ron, on the other hand, is constantly fighting with Hermione over small things and the two have experienced several instances where their friendship was almost on the line. Many have debated as to Hermione's true feelings towards Ron though it seems fairly obvious that he has feelings for her, though since the books are told through Harry's eyes, there's no real way to tell how either feels about the other. There are two things though that Hermione has trouble with, which is Quidditch (or flying a broomstick in general) and Wizard Chess. Biography 1991-1992 Hermione was a few days away from turning 12 when she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She jumped right into her intellectual superior attitude when she went around the train. She also took the time out to help Neville Longbottom find his toad. This is when she encountered Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while searching compartments. She was not aware of it but they didn't take kindly to her bossy attitude. She is sorted into Gryffindor, one of the houses she was hoping for, though she would have been adequately suited for Ravenclaw as well. She was the best and top of all her classes and was very eager to please the Professors. She had no friends though which led her to attach herself to Ron and Harry. She did this by following them and trying her best to stop them from going against the rules which got on their nerves. On one night she followed them as they were leaving the Common Room to go to a duel but was trapped outside with them. They were chased by Argus Filch into the Forbidden Corridor where they met a Three Headed Dog. Later on when they had managed to return to the common room she pointed out it had been standing on a trap door obviously guarding something. In Charms class, Hermione was paired with Ron to make a feather float using Wingardium Leviosa. She scolded him for doing it wrong and then proceeded to show him the right way which only agitated him more. After class Hermione overheard Ron talking about how she had no friends. This upset her and she spent all of Halloween day crying in the girls bathroom. She was unaware a troll was on the loose which found her in the bathroom. Harry and Ron came to her rescue, saving her from death. When Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Professor Quirrell arrived at the scene she covered for Harry and Ron saying she had come down to fight it and they had only been helping her escape. From that point on the three became friends. Her strict views on School Rules and classes stayed the same, but Hermione softened up after awhile. She joins her new friends in the hunt to discover what the three headed dog was guarding. With her help they come to the conclusion it is the Philosopher's Stone and that Severus Snape is trying to steal it for Lord Voldemort, though they are distracted from their research when the discover Rubeus Hagrid has an illegal Dragon egg. They convince him he has to give it up, so Hermione and Harry head up to the tallest tower under the Invisibility Cloak with the Dragon to give it to Ron's brother Charlie Weasley. They forget the Cloak on the way back down though and are caught by Filch. Hermione serves detention along with Harry, Draco Malfoy (who had tried to catch them with the Dragon) and Neville Longbottom (who was trying to warn them Malfoy was trying to catch them). They have to go into the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid to hunt down a beast that is killing the Unicorns. Hermione shows more willingness to break the rules, and even leaves the Common Room at night under the Invisibility Cloak to enter the trap door to stop Severus Snape from stealing the Philosopher's Stone (They believe the thing in the forest drinking Unicorn blood is Lord Voldemort sustaining his life until he can steal the Philosopher's Stone). They are able to sneak by Fluffy by playing music to put him to sleep, then fall in a large patch of Devil's Snare. Hermione is able to create fire to stop it from strangling them and they move on. They go through several more obstacles, losing Ron who sacrificed himself to let them go on. They came to the final room where they were surrounded by flames. There was a row of potions and only one would let you pass and one would let you go back. Hermione used her logic to figure out the riddle they were given and let Harry go on ahead without her after seeing there was only enough potion left for one person. Before he went though she admitted there was more to a wizard then 'Books and Cleverness', and that was bravery and loyalty like Harry showed. She went back and helped Ron out of the obstacles where the encountered Albus Dumbledore who went to save Harry. They are enthralled to hear Harry's story of how he discovered Professor Quirrell was behind it all, and how Lord Voldemort was on the back of his head hanging onto life by inches. At the final Feast Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville Longbottom were all awarded extra House points which won Gryffindor the House Cup. 1992-1993 Hermione was ecstatic to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley again at Diagon Alley when they are doing their shopping for their 2nd Year at Hogwarts. While her parents are busy exchanging Muggle Money for Wizard money, Hermione, Harry and Ron head to Flourish and Blotts to purchase their new school text books. Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books that day and Hermione showed signs of affection towards the star, and was happy to hear he was replacing Professor Quirrell as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. She said goodbye to Harry the Weasley's and Rubeus Hagrid before heading home with her parents. She took the Hogwarts Express alone to school, due to the fact Ron and Harry had missed the train. On her way up from the Welcoming Feast she meets them by the Gryffindor Common Room and tells them the Password. She develops a crush on Professor Lockhart that becomes apparent to her friends when they find her Timetable with hearts around Defense Against the Dark Arts, despite the fact he is self obsessed and a fraud. She and Ron head down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. The Slytherin team shows up though with their new Seeker Draco Malfoy. When they run down onto the pitch he insults her with using the word Mudblood though she doesn't know what it means. Those present from Wizarding Families did though and lashed out on him, Ron even coming to her defense with his wand but it backfired on him. Harry, Hermione and Ron went to Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day Party on Halloween though they would have rather gone to the feast. They left early when Harry begins to lead them through the school following a voice neither Hermione nor Ron could hear. They ended up by a petrified Mrs. Norris and a wall with the words 'The Chamber of Secrets Has been opened, Enemies of the Heir beware (Muggleborns and Squibs)' written on it in blood. They are then found out by the whole school who is filing back to their Common Rooms form the feast. They are taken to Professor Lockhart's office where they are questioned about what happened. After the incident Hermione began spending all her time in the Library, more then usual, trying to find out what the Chamber of Secrets is. She can't find it though so she asks Professor Binns, the History of Magic Professor. He tells them it is a supposed chamber created by Salazar Slytherin before he left the school and that a terrible beast lives inside but adds it is only a legend and has been searched for many times but never found. They begin to search the corridor where the attack took place. They found nothing but a flooded floor and spiders scurrying for their life from an unseen assailant. Hermione is still able to brighten their spirits though by poking fun at Ron's fear of spiders. They search Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where the water was coming from to ask if she had seen anything, though they are hastily escorted out by Percy Weasley. They become suspicious of Draco Malfoy who is the most likely Heir of Salazar Slytherin and shows a hate for Mudbloods. Hermione comes up with the idea to brew Polyjuice Potion to sneak into the Slytherin Common room and find out. Meanwhile, they join the Dueling Club that has been put together by Severus Snape and Gilderoy Lockhart. After Harry speaks to a snake, she and Ron inform him that it isn't a normal talent and it was what Salazar Slytherin was known for, which would make people think he was Slytherin's Heir. ]] After months of brewing the Polyjuice Potion and gathering supplies (stealing some), Hermione finished the potion at Christmas. All she and her friends had to do was put something of the person they wanted to change into in the potion. Hermione used a hair she pulled off of Millicent Bulstrode when they dueled during the Dueling club, but it turned out to be cat hair. Hermione grew fur and a tail instead and let Ron and Harry go on without her as she hid in Moaning Myrtles bathoom. She was cured in the Hospital Wing by Poppy Pomfrey. A few days after classes had begun again, Hermione figured out what the beast that slept in the Chamber of Secrets was. She rushed off to the Library to read up on the Basilisk, a giant snake that she suspected was slithering through the plumbing of Hogwarts. This also explains why Harry, a Parselmouth, is the only one that can hear it. She told the first person she saw about this, Penelope Clearwater, and advised her to look around corners with a mirror before going anywhere. It saved their lives because just as Penelope did so they spotted the Basilisk in the mirror and both of them were petrified. Before Hermione was petrified though she ripped out the section on the Basilisk and scribbled pipes on it to help Harry and Ron figure it out which the eventually did. She was later cured by the Mandrake Restorative Draught after the Basilisk was killed and the Heir, Ton Riddle was exposed and destroyed. 1993-1994 Harry's two best friends, Hermione and Ron, meet up at Diagon Alley together where they also spot Harry, outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour. After catching up, Hermione decides she wants to buy an owl at this year at Hogwarts. When she enteres the Magical Menagerie, she comes out with a Ginger cat named Crookshanks instead which gets Ron angry because his pet, Scabbers, is already stressed enough without a cat around. They trio return to the Leaky Cauldron where the rest of the Weasley family is staying. Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys dine together and have a quick sleep before they have a fenzied ride to King's Cross station in Ministry cars. On the Hogwarts Express, Harry confides in Hermione and Ron about the fact the escape convict, mass murdereing, former Death Eater Sirius Black is out to get him for stopping Lord Voldemort. ]] The train stops earlier then usual and the lights go out, and the trio are joined in their compartment by Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. Dementors jump on the train and enter their compartment. Harry blacks out while the Dementor is driven away by Remus Lupin using a Patronus Charm. The rest of the trip is uneventful, but as they reach Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall calls Hermione and Harry into her office. Harry leaves after he assures them he does not need any treatment for what happened on the train, then Professor McGonagall gives Hermione a Time turner so that she can travel back in time and take all the courses she has signed up for. She and Harry go to the Great Hall where they miss the sorting of the new students. They learn that Remus Lupin is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and that Rubeus Hagrid is the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. They eat then head off to bed, ready for classes. They start with one of their new classes, Divination, which Hermione finds to be to much guesswork and a very 'wooly' subject. She gets into a fight with Ron about it before they head to Care of Magical Creatures, which is cut short when Draco Malfoy provokes a Hippogriff and is attacked. The Malfoy family then takes Hagrid to court over Buckbeak, the Hippogriff who attacked Draco Malfoy, and Hermione leads the campaigne to stop Buckbeak from beign executed. Hermione and Ron head down to Hogsmeade together, leaving Harry behind who did not have a permission slip. They return though with many snacks to lavish on him to make him feel better though. They head down to the Halloween feast soon after, but wehn on their way back up their discover the Portrait of the Fat lady had been slashed by a knife, and Peeves informs them it was done by Sirius Black. Hermione starts to worry for Harry when she notices him breaking School rules. She highly objects to him wearing an Invisibilty Cloak to Hogsmeade with Sirius on the loose. Though there they discover that Sirius is actually Harry's godfather. Hermione only grows increasingly worried for him, and when he gets a Firebolt for Christmas with no note she reports it to Minerva McGonagall, thinking it was sent by Sirius Black. This causes a rift between Harry and Ron with Hermione. She starts to avoid them due ot their anger towards her. The Broom is returned though, proven to be jinx free. Ron only gets angrier with her when it appears Crookshanks has eaten Scabbers. In this time Severus Snape takes over the position of DADA Professor, and Hermione realizes this is because Remus Lupin is a Werewolf. She goes to Hagrid and confides in him all her worries about Harry and Ron, Sirius Black, Buckbeak and all the classes she has to attend. Ron and Harry talk to her again after learning of her troubles, though they also hear from Hermione Buckbeak lost his trial. They work furiously to help him but it fails. All three of them head down to Hagrid's Hut to comfort him before the execution, and leave quickly once the exectuion squad comes down. They hear the loud thud of the Ax when they are out of sight, leaving them in low spirits. Before they can reach Hogwarts they are attacked by a A giant Black Dog which pulls Ron into the Whomping Willow. Hermione and Harry dodge by the tree and go to save Ron. The tunnel they follow leads them to the Shrieking Shack where Sirius Black, who's animagus was the black dog, confronts them. They are joined by Professor Lupin who they orignally think is helping Sirius. It is then explained to them that they are innocent, and the real villain is Ron's rat Scabbers, who is actually the Animagus form of Peter Pettigrew. Professor Snape also finds them before being knocked out by all three students. The group head to Hogwarts where Professor Lupin turns into a Werewolf having forgotten to drink his potion. Peter escapes and Sirius is badly injured by Remus who runs off into the forest. Dementors sweep down on them looking for Sirius and Hermione faints from their presence. She awakes in the Hospital bed having been saved by a mysterious form. Harry is also awake and Ron is passed out. They learn Sirius has been captured and that the Dementors are going to perform the kiss on him. On the guidance of Albus Dumbledore, Hermione uses the Time Turner to take Harry and her back in time right before Buckbeack's execution to save Sirius. They rescue Buckbeak, and after a long wait fly him to the tower where Sirius is locked up and they have him fly away to safety. 1994-1995 Before her fourth year at Hogwart's, Hermione goes with Harry and Ron to the Quidditch World cup. After the game ends, the campsite is attacked by Death Eaters, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione retreat into the woods. They witness the sending of the Dark Mark into the sky. At Hogwarts, Hermione expresses her extreme dislike for the oppression of house-elves by beinning The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, also known by it's unfortunate acronym, SPEW. She creates badges with the letters S.P.E.W. on them, and persuades Harry and Ron, along with a few others to join. After the arrival of the students from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the champion selection, Hermione is the only person, other than Ron, who believes Harry that he did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire. She sticks up for Harry when people are rude to him. Hermione unknowingly attracts the interest of the Durmstrang champion and Bulgaria International Seeker, Viktor Krum. He begins going to the library to watch her study, and later tells her that he had been trying to find the courage to speak to her. Hermione is annoyed by his frequent appearences, although it is because of the giggling girls that always follow him there to spy on him. Sometime later, Krum finally finds courage to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, which is held on Christmas night. Hermione attends the ball wearing robes of "floaty, periwinkle-blue material," and her hair in an "elegant knot at the back of her head." Harry thinks that she looks very pretty. She and Krum dance several times throughout the night, causing Ron to feel extreme jealousy. She and Ron get into two heated arguments over the matter, although after the ball, they do not bring it up again. For the second task, Hermione is chosen as the person who Krum would miss the most, and is taken to the bottom of the Black Lake. Krum rescues her, and returns to the lake's surface second. Just after the second task, Krum takes Hermione aside, and out of earshot of the judges, and asks her to visit him during the summer holidays. He tells her that he has "never felt this way about any other girl." Rita Skeeter, a journalist for the Daily Prophet, and also an unregistered Animagus, was hiding, transfigured as a beetle, in Hermione's hair while this supposedly private conversation is being held. Skeeter later writes an article for the Prophet, saying how "the devious Miss Granger" is toying with both Harry and Krum's affections, and is mixing up love potions to make them fall for her. This article creates a supposed "love-triangle" between the three of them, much to each of their annoyance. Hermione vows that she will stop Rita Skeeter, who had been publishing horrible stories about Harry, Hagrid, and Hermione, if it's the last thing she ever does. Hermione helps Harry prepare for the third task by teaching him usefull spells, such as "Stupefy" and "Impedimenta," among others. On the day that they leave Hogwarts, Hermione bids a private goodbye to Krum. Ron looks across the crowd to try and see what they are up to, but they walk out of sight. When they return, Hermione's face is "quite impassive." On the train ride home, Hermione happily tells Harry and Ron that she had found out that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus, which was how she had been listening in to private conversations. She shows them how she had caught Rita as a beetle in a magically break-proof jar, and was going to keep her from writing stories for a year by hanging the threat of telling the authorities about her secret power over her head. 1995-1996 At the start of this book Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet in the HQ for the Order of the Phoneix where Harry is annoyed at Ron and Hermione for ignoring his letters and not giving much information in them. Hermione tells him that this was out of their control as Dumbledore made them swear not to put too much information into letters lest they be read by the wrong people. In Harry Potter and The Order of the Pheonix, Hermione shows that she belives Harry completely (unlike many other students) that Voldemort has come back and she then (almosts forces) Harry to teach those who want to be tought about a real way to defend against the dark arts (which is impossible in the actual defence against the dark arts class as umbrigde forbids wands being used) so, Army (also known as the DA is formed. In this book we see very little connection between Ron and Hermione as Hermione seems to be worrying about Harry as he is getting 'visions' and Harry also starts occlumency which Hermione insists that he does his hardest at it (and it was very good advice, as always) so Voldemort doesnt manipulate Harry which is Hermione's main concern for most of this book. We then see Hermoine the 'insuferable know it all' learn spells from Harry such as the expecto patronum (one of harry's best spells) her patronus is an otter. The next 'main event' that occurs in the book is the department of mysteries. This is when only a few of the DA actually turn up (arguably these are the best members of the DA). Once the battle is over in the department of mysteries and Harry has lost Sirius we see Herminone become more open to emotions. 1996-1997 The Ron/Hermione relationship is at its worst when Ron is going out with fellow student Lavender Brown. Hermione is deeply upset by this, and tries fighting fire with fire when she goes to Slughorn's Christmas Party with Cormac McLaggen. However, it didn't work out. Then, when Ron was in the hospital wing as a result of poisoning (meant for someone else), Lavender Brown seems very annoying and jealous that Hermione was still seeing him. As a result of seeing Hermione and Ron together (Harry was under the invisibility cloak), Lavender got into a fight with Ron and they broke up. Hermione and Ron were then able to be more comfortable with each other, and were implied to be a couple toward the end of the story. 1997-1998 At the beginning of the Deathly Hallows, Hermione comes to Privet Drive with a group of people who have come to rescue Harry from the Dursley's. She is one of six others to drink Polyjuice Potion, transforming herself into an identical twin of Harry. This is part of the plan to take Harry safely to the Burrow. While at the Burrow, Hermione helps prepare for the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. She, Harry, and Ron also secretly plan for their journey to find the remaining Horcruxes. Just before a birthday party for Harry, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic, comes to the Burrow to turn over the things that Dumbledore has given to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in his will. Hermione receives a book entitled "The Tales of Beedle the Bard," written in Runes. At the wedding, Hermione is reunited with Viktor Krum, who is a guest of Fleur's, and although she expresses pleasure to see him, no further romantic interest is shown between either of them. When the wedding is interrupted by a message saying that the Ministry of Magic has been overthrown, Hermione Disapparates with Harry and Ron, and the three of them make it safely to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Hermione, who had said earlier that she as packed everything they would need on their journey, shows Harry and Ron a small, beaded bag on which she has placed an Undetectable Extension Charm, enabling her to put any amount of large objects into the bag without increasing its size or weight. It turns out she has packed clothing, a tent, the Invisibility Cloak, a great number of useful books, among other things. After finding out from Mundungus Fletcher that Dolores Umbridge has the locket that, unbeknownst to her, is one of the seven Horcruxes, the three friends form a plan to take the Horcrux. This plan involves Hermione drinking Polyjuice Potion and transforming into Mafalda Hopkirk, a promenant Ministry official. The plan turns out to be successful, although they have no way to destroy the Horcrux. After this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out to find the sword of Godric Gryffindor, an object that has the power to destroy the Horcrux. While on the journey, Ron becomes discouraged and gets into a heated argument with Harry. He feels that they have been traveling for months with no success. The outcome of this argument is that Ron, despite Hermione's pleading, leaves the two of them to search on their own. Hermione cried at night for more than a week after Ron's departure, although attempts to hide it from Harry. After a month or two (the book does not specify), Harry and Hermione decide to go to Godric's Hollow, where they believe that Dumbledore may have possibly left the sword with Bathilda Bagshot, a magical historian. They arrive on Christmas Eve, and first visit the grave of Harry's parents. When looking at the ruins of Harry's old home, they are approached by the old woman, Bathilda. She leads them to her house, and takes Harry upstairs alone, wanting to show him something. Voldemort's giant snake, Nagini, comes out of the old womans neck (Bathilda had been dead for some time, but her body had been turned into something of an Inferius by Voldemort) and attacks Harry. Hermione rushes upstairs to his rescue, and the two of them barely escape the house before Voldemort himself arrives. Harry wakes up the next morning to find that he had been unconcious. Hermione tearfully tells him how she had accidentally broken his wand by sending a Blasting Curse at the snake, which had then rebounded around the upstairs room. Harry tries to forgive her, saying that it was an accident, although secretly remains resentful with her. Some time later, Harry finds the sword of Gryffindor at the bottom of a pool, and when he jumps in to get it, he can't get out of the pool. Ron returns, rescuing Harry from drowning, and they destroy the Horcrux with the sword. When they return to the tent, Hermione is extremely angry with him, punching him and screaming at him until Harry casts a Shield Charm between them with Hermione's wand. She is angry with him for days. Reunited, the three of them travel to Xenophilius Lovegood's home, to find out the meaning of a strange symbol that Hermione has come across in "The Tales of Beedle the Bard." They believe it to be the sign of the evil wizard Grindelwald, but Xenophilius tells them that it is the sign of the Deathly Hallows. Later, during their travels, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured by a group of Snatchers, or "Mudblood catchers," including the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. He recognizes Hermione, and takes them to Malfoy Manor to turn them over to the Death Eaters. When Bellatrix Lestrange sees the sword of Gryffindor, she panics, believing them to have taken from her Gringott's vault, where one of the Horcruxes is hidden. She thinks that they may have taken the Horcrux as well, and so takes Hermione away from the others for interrogation. She tortures Hermione repeatedly with the Cruciatus Curse, and, eventually, Hermione comes up with the story that the sword is a fake. She is about to be given to Greyback to be killed, but Dobby the house-elf saves them. Deducing that a Horcrux is hidden at the Lestrange's vault in Gringott's from the fear that Bellatrix showed when believing that they had been there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, together with the goblin, Griphook, formulate a plan to take the Horcrux. To make the plan work, Hermione drinks Polyjuice Potion with one of Bellatrix's hairs inside. They make it to the vault, and take the Horcrux, although their break-in is discovered by the other goblins at Gringott's. The three of them escape on the back of the dragon that was guarding the vault. The three of them then return to Hogwarts, where the last Horcrux other than the snake, Nagini, is hidden. Death Eaters attack Hogwarts in an attempt to stop them from reaching the Horcrux, and Hermione takes part in the fighting. Ron's worry for the house-elves in the Hogwarts kitchens acts as a catalyst for Hermione's emotions towards him, and, abandoning all pretext of indifference, runs at him and kisses him "full on the mouth." Ron returns the kiss with enthusiasm, and the two only break apart when Harry shouts at them that this was not the time. Hermione survives the battle at Hogwarts, and takes part in the celebration of the downfall of Lord Voldemort. 1998-2017 By 2017, Hermione and Ron are married and they have two children, Rose and Hugo. Though Hermione has been called the most talented witch of her generation, which is demonstrated by the fact that she is now "pretty high up" in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Trivia *Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson in the Harry Potter Movies. *Hermione's name came from a character from ''A Winter's Tale, a play by William Shakespeare. *Her Patronus is an Otter. *Her Boggart (In The Prisoner of Azkaban) is Minerva McGonagall telling her she failed everything. *Hermione is based on J.K. Rowling when she was young. *Hermione got 10 Outstandings in her OWLS. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (First appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Category:Weasley family